LiNbO3 external modulators (hereinafter, referred to as an LN modulator) are widely used in the high-speed optical communication system (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-156842, for example). However, the material property of the LN modulator makes the reduction in size of the LN modulator difficult. Thus, semiconductor modulators have been developed as a small external modulator.